Hunter Cullen
by Uxiegirl
Summary: If Hunter Niall became a vampire, with absolutely no memory of his past, and he woke up in the Cullens' house, do you really think he could keep out of trouble? Acceptable for Twilight-only fans.
1. Awakening

**Welcome! Welcome! ****Benedici la tua anima gentile! It's Italian…I looked it up.**

**Anyway, congratulations! You have clicked on the fanfic named Hunter Cullen.**

**Did you know that there was another Hunter Cullen? Maybe you do and you're an old fan, and maybe you don't, right? Well, there was another Hunter Cullen, and I took it off. Why? Because there were no freaking reviewers! Seriously! I never, ever get any reviewers! It's like I'm cursed or something. The most reviews I've had (so far) are 52. 52!!! Half of those were by three people! Sheesh! It's like people hate me or something. Anywa**y,**JoBro1998**** wondered why I took it off, said they loved it and thought it was really good (even though they didn't review) and so I am doing the **_**whole**_** thing **_**all over again**_**. Great. Well, let's begin, shall we? I hope I don't get terribly, terribly bored.**

HPOV

_Heat; rising heat. It burned through my body with excruciating pain as I thrashed about, trying to escape it. I had no idea where I was, or even who I was, but at that moment, I could care less. I was in too much pain for that._

_Finally, finally, the heat began to fade from my fingertips and toes. I nearly wept with relief as it slowly went away. But the heat in my throat did not fade. It changed – became not just heat, but…hunger. Thirst. And suddenly, my eyes shot open._

I sat up in bed at lightning speed. Though I couldn't have dreamed of opening my eyes just a moment before, I felt like I couldn't ever close them again. I panted, though it seemed unnecessary, like I didn't need to breathe.

"Well, what do you know?" a voice said from the doorway. My head shot towards the source; a teenage girl that looked seventeen.

She had long, blonde hair that fell gracefully and fashionably around her. Her skin was absolutely white; not a hint of color to be seen. Her features were perfect and beautiful, seeming almost inhuman. And her eyes were a dim shade of gold.

"You're awake. Congratulations." There was a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

There were so many things I could have said, so many things I could have asked. But all I could think of to say – and I didn't know why – was, "Get me a mirror."

The girl disappeared for half a second before she returned with a long, square-shaped mirror that held not a single fingerprint or smear. Wordlessly, and with an expression I thought to be almost sympathy, the girl approached me and held it out for me to look at myself.

I gasped. I looked, strangely, similar to her. My hair was short, golden, and positioned perfectly on my head. My skin was as white as could be, and my irises were crimson. "H-how could…w-what am I?" I didn't recognize anything. Not my face, not my voice, not my eyes. I didn't recognize the twin-sized bed I sat on, or the walls around me. I didn't recognize the girl that held the mirror in front of me. I didn't recognize a single freaking thing!

"You're a vampire," the girl behind the mirror said.

"What?" I tore my eyes away from my reflection and looked at her, confused. "Vampires don't exist."

"They do now," the girl muttered, though I could hear her perfectly fine. Then she looked at me with real sympathy in her eyes. "I'm sorry."

"W-What?" This still wasn't registering. "N-no! No! I-I can't be a vampire! I can't! I'm a witch!" I had no idea where those words came from, but I suddenly knew they were true.

"Well, now you're both!" I knew the girl was trying to be cheerful, but she knew she was failing at it.

Suddenly it finally registered. I finally knew exactly what had happened, and I stared at the girl silently for a moment. "NO!!!" I shouted as loud as I could. The girl cringed, and I could have sworn the room shook. "NO, NO, NO!!!!!!" I could hardly believe it. I was having a temper-tantrum like I was four. But I didn't care.

"I _can't _be a vampire, all right? I_ can't_ be!"

"I'm sorry, Hunter," the girl said quietly. I heard what must have been my name for the first time. "But there's nothing I can –"

"No! You don't understand. I can't…" I hint of what may have been a sob entered. "I can't be a vampire. I just…people are counting on me! They need me!"

"Rosalie," a man that looked in his mid-twenties suddenly appeared. I didn't know where he came from, and I didn't care. "What's the status?"

"STATUS?!" Whoops. I didn't mean to say that out loud… "What, am I some freaking project or something?"

"He's…upset," Rosalie murmured. "I think he's lost it. Where's Jasper?"

"I'll get him," the man said. "Try to calm him down, okay?" And then he was gone.

"Hunter?" Rosalie looked stressed out; I would be, too. "Um…hi. I'm Rosalie. That was Carlisle, back there. And, uh…you're Hunter Niall. But you know that already, right?"

"No. I don't remember anything." I tried my best to get calm again, but I was still freaking out.

"Oh. Well, you're nineteen, and you're…um…a witch."

"Yeah."

"God, why did Jasper have to go hunt…" Rosalie muttered.

"Look, where am I?" I decided to get some answers up front. Why not?

"Oh, well you're in Forks. A cloudy town with absolutely no sun," Rosalie said, seeming glad that the situation, being me, was somewhat under control. "That's good. The sun makes our skin sparkle."

"Wait…what?"

"You'll figure it out as you go along. Okay, in the Cullen family, being us, there are seven vampires, and, if you want, eight. There is Carlisle, Edward, Esme, me, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper." Rosalie counted off her fingers. "That's oldest to youngest, vampire-wise. Oh, good. Jasper's here."

I instantly felt calm as yet another blonde entered the room. But this one was different. All along his face were so many scars that they had to be from the same thing. This hair was everywhere, as if he hadn't brushed it in centuries. Then again, maybe he hadn't. His eyes were also golden, but they had a lonely look to them.

"Hello," he said. "You're Hunter."

"So I hear," I muttered. "And you're Jasper, right?"

"I guess I am," Jasper said with a half smile.

**Right. Cutting it off there. Is it immature of Hunter to have a temper tantrum? Yes. But wouldn't you?**

**And don't give me, "No, because I really want to be a vampire," because in Hunter's world, Twilight doesn't exist. Thus, he does not know anything about Twilight. So you see why he's freaked out?**

**Anyway, we'll see if we can inch past here. We'll see what we can do, right?**


	2. Cup o' Blood

**Thank you, JoBro1998 for reviewing this time. I thought I was going to have to tell you about this! This is much more efficient, though. And I'll be sure not to give up this time. I make history as the only Twilight/Sweep fanfic writer.**

EPOV

Since Jasper had arrived, Hunter had refused to leave the spare room at the back of the house that we had kept him in to turn him, even though we all knew his thirst must have been unbearable. So Jasper sat next to the closed door, keeping Hunter's emotions in check.

I volunteered to bring him his cup-o'-blood first, and I gave a nod to Jasper before opening the door to Hunter's room.

He was lying on the bland twin-sized bed, staring up at the ceiling with his arms behind his head. He looked so similar to when he was human. It was amazing, really. His skin was just a tint lighter, but his features were mostly the same, as well as his hair. His eyes, still crimson from being a newborn, were beginning to turn black, yet he didn't seem to care. I'd never seen a vampire like that before.

"Um…Hunter?" I said cautiously.

"Yeah?" he didn't look at me as I entered and closed to door behind him.

"I…uh…brought you some blood. In a cup." Hunter looked at me with distaste.

"I don't want any _blood_." He said, spitting the word as if it were a curse word. "Especially if it means killing people."

"Oh, no. This blood is from a deer," I said quickly. Hunter's eyes narrowed.

"I don't want your blood," he repeated coldly. My eyes widened in surprise.

"Really?" Hunter just stared at me. "I'm sorry, Hunter, but no vampire has turned down blood before. They need it…they thirst for it."

"Well, I don't want any," Hunter said, and that was that.

"Okay…well, if you change your mind…Rosalie will bring you it back in a couple hours. Feel free to ask if you need anything. Jasper's right outside."

"Yeah. I know," Hunter muttered as I left.

HPOV

The bronze-haired one, the one the blonde called Edward, had said that Rosalie would bring the cup back in a couple hours. But it felt like only seconds until Rosalie opened the door cautiously, still a little unnerved at my outburst. But I wasn't about to apologize.

"I told you, I don't want any of your god damn blood," I snapped. Though I felt some odd waves from Jasper that coaxed me to calm down, it didn't make any difference. I was still disgusted at the thought of drinking blood.

"You're serious?"

"Of course I'm serious," I said angrily. "Why would I ever want an ounce of _blood_?" I grimaced at the thought of the rusty iron tasting red liquid. Yet there was something in my throat that burned at the thought.

"It's delicious and nutritious," Rosalie said in a sing-song voice.

"No," my voice broke from the burning in my throat. "Get me some water!" Rosalie, to my complete irritation, began to chuckle.

"You don't need water," she said, amused. "Vampires don't drink water."

"_I_ do!"

"No, you don't," Rosalie corrected softly. "You, along with the rest of the vampires, drink blood. Now come on. Take a sip." She held the cup out to me, and for a moment I stared at it. Then I came to my senses.

"No. No freaking way. I'll starve myself. Then I won't be a vampire anymore, right?"

A smile threatened to form on Rosalie's lips. "Sorry, Hunter," she said. "It just doesn't work that way. You want to get rid of that burning in your throat? Then you've got to drink blood. It's a fact of life; birds gotta fly, fish gotta swim, vampires gotta drink blood. Do you get where I'm going with this?"

"Unfortunately, yes," I muttered. "But hey, I'm already a freak of nature. Why should I follow the rules of life?"

"Well, you've obviously forgotten common sense," Rosalie mumbled.

"I don't care!" I was really getting angry right now.

"Jazz," Rosalie called behind her. "Are you using your power on Hunter?"

"What power?" I shouted, but she didn't seem to hear me.

"Yeah," Jasper called back. "I'm working as hard as I can. Hunter's hard!" So those were the waves that murmured to me to calm down, the ones that whispered it to me. I didn't get if that was supposed to work, because it just seemed annoying to me.

"Well, that's odd," Rosalie muttered to herself. She turned back to me. "Well, Hunter, refuse all you want, but you're going to crack eventually. When you do, go out this door here and down the hall into the kitchen. Follow your nose and your instinct, and you'll find the blood. Or, if you're crazy enough to be polite, you can give Jazzy a call and he'll notify us. Then we'll come and watch you. But you've just missed you're opportunity of free blood. You want it, you've gotta go get it? Understood?"

"Yes, Blondie," I said in a droning voice.

"I wouldn't call me Blondie, Blondie," Rosalie shot back and stalked out of the room.

**All right. We'll see how long Hunter, the most stubborn person in the world, can keep away from the cup o' blood. Probably not long.**


	3. Crying

**Alright! I'd thank JoBro1998 for reviewing again, but it might get old after a while. So I'll thank you in advance. Okay. Now that that's covered, let's continue!**

HPOV

They didn't come back.

I waited, and I waited, and I waited, but they didn't come back. Not the bronze-haired one called Edward that I had a strange instinct to hate, not the snotty blonde named Rosalie that would normally be every (human) teenage boys' dream, yet didn't affect me in any way, even the one named Jasper that sat outside my doorway was gone.

They were testing me.

I thought it kind of cruel for them to leave me alone when I lost every single memory I've ever had. Then again, I liked being alone, despite how it irritated me. I realized it was so much better than being surrounded by all these strange…creatures that acted as if they knew me when I didn't know them; who expected me to get on up and leave my old life behind, beginning with the first sip of the red liquid that I take.

I wasn't going to do it, even to stop the burning flame in my throat. That would be giving up, letting go, and I didn't think I'd ever done that. I didn't have any memories to prove it, of course, but I had a hunch about it.

I'd have to ask about that later, if any of them came back.

I knew they weren't the enemy, those pale-faced, golden-eyed people, especially the one called Jasper that looked at me with not sympathy like the blonde when she showed me my reflection, not with awkward embarrassment like the bronze-haired one, not with professional concern like the oldest one I'd seen, but understanding. As if he _knew_. As if he wished he didn't. He was the only one of them that I would ever dare call by name.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Time went by, and the flame rose and rose and rose. I couldn't speak, and after a time I couldn't breath. Soon I lay on my back on the twin-sized bed, and I didn't dare to move.

It wasn't just hot. It wasn't just thirst. It _hurt_. Badly.

How much longer can I keep this up? I thought faintly just as my last thoughts faded away.

I jumped out of the bed and ran, not even taking the time to open the door that had remained closed. I ran straight through it. And I didn't care. I followed my instincts, not caring about anything but the red liquid in a cup. _Wait_, some part of me screamed as I ran. _Stop! You can't do this! Think of your life! Stop!_ But I couldn't stop. Part of me, the strongest part, was far too thirsty to care about anything at all except the blood, overpowering almost every other part of me. The other part wished I could cry.

EPOV

"Alice, can't you see anything?" I asked the pixie-like psychic vampire.

"Do I have to?" she asked in her high, light voice. "We all know he's going to break soon."

"But what's he doing _now_?" I demanded. Alice rolled her eyes.

"You know I can't tell you that," she said.

"Edward, relax," Jasper said as a wave of calm enveloped me. "Hunter's going to be just fine."

"How do you know?" I asked worriedly.

A sad, sorrowful smile spread slowly over Jasper's face as recollection crossed his face. "Because, Edward," he said softly. "That's his destiny."

A crash came from the direction of Hunter's room. All seven of us stood as fast as we could, and five of them headed to Hunter's room. Alice and I headed for the kitchen.

HPOV

I rummaged through the cabinets and drawers, searching for more blood. Part of me was wallowing, ashamed at how I'd lost control, and the other was wondering why I'd ever tried to resist such a delicious fluid.

Suddenly, I stopped. I looked up, and there he was, the bronze-haired one named Edward standing there with an irritating amused expression on his face. I saw another one, a small one with a pixie-like hairdo and the size to match, but I didn't care. I was caught. A fleeting thought passed my mind; what are they going to do to me?

A chuckle escaped from Edward's throat. "I don't know what to say, Hunter." He said.

"Yeah? Well, are you happy now?" I snapped, my voice sounding rough. "I'm officially a vampire now!"

"Look, Hunter, we're all very sorry," Edward said. "This shouldn't have to happen to anyone. But when you're a vampire, the inevitable –" He stopped, and he gasped.

"What?" I snapped, my voice breaking a little.

Edward and the pixie exchanged looks. They both looked like they had just seen a ghost. Maybe they did.

"Edward, is he really…" the pixie stared at me, awed, "Crying?" I felt the confusion and frustration cross my face as I wiped my eyes and looked at the glimmer of water on my hand.

Edward nodded, his face solemn. "Come on," he murmured, taking the pixie-like vampire by the arm. "We're taking him hunting."

**All right! Okay, as you can see, it's a little different this time. I'm shaking it up a bit. I've got a whole new plan here for Hunter. He is not Jane's singer (that was ridiculous), but he will meet her somewhere along the line. People that read the old one already know how.**

**Don't forget to review!**


	4. Hunting

**I want one review per chapter, so when you're done reading this, review or I will not put up the next chapter until you do.**

**Hey, come on. How else am I supposed to get reviews?**

HPOV

It was a crowd of noise and movements as I was herded into a shiny, silver Volvo. When the one called Edward went to alert the rest of them, the pixie lifted me up slowly, as if I was severely wounded. She murmured reassurance as she directed me to the door, though it really didn't make me feel an ounce better. Soon we were joined by Jasper, the one called Carlisle, a friendly-looking woman, Rosalie, Edward, and a big, husky guy that had so much muscle, I thought he could be a bear.

The light outside made me gasp and blink. I realized this was the first I'd ever seen of outside, at least that I could remember. I knew I would never forget it; never forget how they'd reacted when they'd seen me cry.

The one called Edward drove, the bear-sized one on one side of me and Jasper on the other. None of them looked at me, and I struggled to hold myself together, staring out the windshield at the scenery passing by.

EPOV

We reached a hunting ground outside the small town of Forks, and we all scrambled out of the two cars that we had taken there. Hunter looked indifferent and somber as we lifted him gently out of the backseat of the Volvo. He wouldn't look at me.

We gathered around and discussed how we would teach him to hunt. Carlisle had taught me, Esme, and Rosalie, while Rosalie had taught Emmett and Alice and Jasper had taught themselves. But Hunter didn't seem very fond of any of us, as far as we could tell. So we decided to try him one at a time, see who could teach him the best and who he'd listen to. It was worth a shot.

I went first, taking Hunter deep into the forest to release pressure. "All right, Hunter," I began as if teaching him a lesson. "Hunting isn't hard. We'll start with an elk." He just stared at me, and he didn't move.

HPOV

One by one they took me into the forest and tried to teach me to kill. But I wasn't going to. Drinking the blood was bad enough; now was I going to have to become a monster because of it?

Edward was trying to be punctual yet cool at the same time, trying to win me over to friendship, I presume. Well, it took more than a pretty face to win me over, and I wasn't about to let Edward turn me into a monster.

Next was the pixie, who was strangely very dark and spooky about the whole thing, and it kind of freaked me out. So I just stared at her the whole time, eyes wide.

Then came the big bear, who said his name was Emmett. He tried to be funny about hunting, cracking jokes and laughing with big guffaws. Again, I stared, thinking the whole time, _what the hell?_

The blonde named Rosalie made an attempt to be sweet and understanding, and I almost believed her for a while, but finally got so frustrated that she started to yell at me.

The sophisticated-looking one named Carlisle tried to be professional yet compassionate about the hunting thing, but I just stared at him coldly. Didn't these idiots get it? I didn't want their friendship, I didn't want their sympathy, and I didn't want their reasons. I wanted the truth.

And so when the strange one named Jasper finally thrashed through the woods with an eerily calm look on his face, I couldn't help feeling a teensy bit relieved. He had a strange look to his eye; not sympathy, not frustration, but…hopelessness. He didn't believe he could do this. That made me feel…bad.

"Okay, Hunter," he said with a sigh. "You really don't want to do this, right?"

I nodded. "What was your first clue?" I muttered. He had the strangest reaction to that. He didn't ignore it like Edward and Carlisle, he didn't get up in my face like the pixie named Alice, he didn't squint angrily like Rosalie, and he didn't laugh about it like Emmett. He looked at me, but I didn't think he saw me. It looked like he was remembering something, but before I could even think to guess, he said,

"I didn't want to, either. I still don't want to." I waited for him to say "But". They always said "But." "But it's necessary," "But I had to," "But we must try."

But he didn't.

"So…" I prompted.

"So nothing," he said, looking at me. "It isn't rocket science how to hunt. You just go. You can't teach it; you can't give a one-on-one. You know how I learned to hunt? I didn't. I was taught to kill instead, kill newborns. And why? So some god damn vampires could take over the south." He was giving me some Alice-vibes here…

"Um…"

"Look, you just go, Hunter," Jasper said, turning softer as he remembered who he was talking to. "You're a witch. That's what witches do. They use instincts, cast their senses, go bippady-boppady-boo."

"Wait – really?"

"Well, not bippady-boppady-boo, but you get the point," Jasper said, waving his hand dismissively. "What you do, Hunter, is you close your eyes…and you listen."

"Listen?" Doesn't he mean smell?

"You listen for footsteps, for the sound of breathing, for every sound there could ever be in the forest. You listen, and you feel it all around you like it's a part of you, and you are a part of it, too, and then you just…go," Jasper had his eyes closed now, and I had a feeling that he was doing exactly as he described. And he looked about to go, too, but then he quickly opened his eyes so he wouldn't. "That's how you hunt," he said darkly.

I gave a nod and closed my eyes, my black, crimson eyes, and I winced at the thought of them; at the thought of how evil I looked in the mirror that Rosalie had shown me, at how I used to be…

Jasper must have noticed, because he said in a voice so soft, "Hunter, you have to leave the old you behind, otherwise you will never be happy. You won't change back just because you want to; you won't prevent a killing spree if you stop drinking blood. You'll just be torturing yourself. For nothing." He spat the last word angrily. "Believe me. I've tried."

Struggling to hold myself together, I listened, squeezing my eyes shut, and I listened hard. I could hear so much, yet I could not will myself to go.

"No, no, Hunter," Jasper said gently as the waves coaxing calmness tapped on my exterior yet couldn't get in. "You don't _try_. You _go_. What do you remember?"

"Nothing," I murmured. "Nothing at all."

"Well, think. You remember names, of course."

"Yes," I said quietly. "I remember words. That's it. I know words and what they mean, but I can't remember…seeing them."

"What a shame. Memories are truly a wonderful thing, especially memories of the things that make you go. Me? I think of Alice. You could also think of things that particularly calm you, like the moon or the stars, or…" He trailed off, trying to think of something.

"Flowing green water in a river going nowhere," I found myself saying. "A river that's supposed to lead to the ocean, but it can't quite make it. There's never enough water to get it there."

"Um…yes," Jasper said, improvising. "Just think of that, let it calm you. Let all your emotions flow away until all that's left is complete and utter acceptance."

And so I tried it. One by one I let the green river carry away my emotions; worry, fear, hate, anger, frustration, sadness, longing, distrust, devastation, recollection. They all flowed down the river to nowhere until they disappeared completely with a little ping of light. With them went my sanity.

I ran, feeling my muscles stretch and grow as newfound strength began to build inside me. My strides were long and powerful, and I knew I was inhumanly fast.

I could see everything, every insect, every stem, every leaf, but it didn't seem that odd to me, as if I could see all that stuff if I really had wanted to when I was human.

I could hear everything, too, every step an animal took, every time a leaf fell on the ground, every step Jasper took as he attempted to follow me, but this also didn't seem irregular.

Soon I left Jasper in the dust, and though he tried to track me, I could care less. It was still going to be me who found the elk, still me who devoured it, and with my strength, nothing could ever get in my way. Nothing could ever stop me.

I was invincible. This feeling _was_ entirely new, a feeling people feel only once or twice in a lifetime. Some people would risk their lives just to feel the adrenaline pumping in their veins again. But this was something bigger than that. This was…priceless.

Suddenly I was on it, ripping it apart with my teeth effortlessly, feeling the warm blood flow through my mouth and calm my thirst. It was an elk, or, at least, it _was_ an elk. When all the blood was gone, I searched the insides to see if I missed any, but I was interrupted by the sound of footsteps.

At first I ignored them, assuming it was just another animal or Jasper finally catching me, but then I looked up, and it was Edward, a self-righteous smile on his face. "I knew you had promise," he said.

I scrambled into a defensive position, a growl escaping my lips, but I didn't care. _I hate him_, some instinct thought in my mind. _He hates me, too._ _We're natural enemies, like two Alpha wolves…_

Edward put up his hands as if in means of surrender. "Whoa, Hunter, relax," he said. "It's not a bad thing."

"You," I snarled, "You told Jasper to be nonchalant, didn't you? All of you; only trying to earn my trust so you can…can…turn me into a monster like you."

"Hunter, don't be irrational," Edward said softly. "Of course Jasper told me. I'm the fastest runner, and we can't have a newborn on the loose. And we didn't tell Jasper to be nonchalant – did that work?"

"You son of a –"

"Calm down, Hunter. Everything we do here, we do at our own free will. We didn't force Jasper to do anything. He alerted us because he knew he couldn't keep track of you when you were hunting. He panicked, and he trusts us."

I narrowed my eyes. "Why would he ever trust you after you made him a vampire?" I snapped.

Edward looked at his feet. "Um…we didn't. That wasn't us."

"What do you mean?" I looked at him suspiciously.

"Look, Jasper can tell you some other time. He's a little touchy on the subject – we don't like to talk about it," Edward said sheepishly. I raised an eyebrow, and Edward remembered where he was. "Hunter, come on. You can hunt now! Celebrate! Come home with us."

"You mean I have a choice?" I said dryly.

"Um…for now, let's keep an eye on you," Edward said apologetically. I sighed, but knew I was outnumbered. And so I left my elk and followed the bronze-haired vampire into the woods and towards the silver Volvo.

**Alright! I think that's pretty long, so, uh…there you go.**

**Review or there won't be a Chapter 5. Or there will be, but it won't be up. ;D**


	5. Newbies

**Yay! I was sure I was going to have to start this without any reviewers for the rest of the story! Now I won't have to!**

**That's good. Keep reviewing, JoBro, because I really appreciate every word anybody says in a review. If you run out of stuff to say, just say, 'Good'. Short, sweet, and to the point, right?**

**Right. Let's begin.**

HPOV

After that first hunting trip, they all figured out that I liked Jasper better than the rest of them, and so it was Jasper that watched me twenty-four hours a day. When they felt I should hunt, Jasper went, too. He followed me around like he was a magnet, and he didn't seem to care.

I decided to save Jasper the trouble and sat down on a big, comfy-looking couch, though I felt nothing. And so we both sat, looking forward at the wall.

After five days of this, Jasper finally spoke up. "Is this what you do all day?" he asked in a jaded tone.

"Yup," I said, popping the p. "If you don't like it, you shouldn't have turned me."

"You know, Hunter, you could thank us," Jasper said testily.

"Why would I do that?"

"We saved your life," Jasper said, a hint of anger in his voice.

"Hurrah," I said dryly.

"We don't change people for fun, Hunter," Jasper said seriously, looking at me. "We save them because we don't have a choice. You know Edward?"

"Unfortunately, yes," I muttered.

"Well, he was dying of Spanish influenza. He didn't have a dad, and his mother had already died from the disease. He had nothing to loose. That's why Carlisle picked him to change."

"That's sad," I said, but there was no interest in my voice.

"You know Rosalie?"

"Unfortunately,"

"Well, she was raped. How do you like that?"

"I don't know. I've never been raped before." Jasper narrowed his eyebrows in frustration.

"This isn't funny, Hunter," he said angrily.

"Yeah, yeah. I know."

Jasper stood up. "Esme jumped off a cliff because her child died. Emmett was almost killed by a bear. Rosalie had to carry him all the way back to Carlisle because she was too afraid to bite him. Nobody knows what happened to Alice; we didn't change her. But we do know that she was put in some kind of dark room and held prisoner there. And me? Well, I was part of an army of newborns, and every time I killed a human, I died a little inside. I went on a strike, trying to refrain from drinking blood, but it never worked. And do you know why? Because I'm a _vampire_, Hunter, a _vampire_. So here you are, moping around, and for what? _Nothing_. You don't even remember what happened."

He sat back down, almost shaking with anger, and I stared at him for a moment, wide-eyed. I couldn't think of anything to say to that; I was completely and utterly stunned.

Finally Jasper mumbled, "Sorry."

"S' okay," I said quietly, still shocked. "So, uh…a bear, huh?"

Jasper burst out laughing. I stared at him a moment as he chortled and guffawed, and then I decided to laugh with him. It was the first time I'd laughed since I'd become a vampire, and it felt odd. I tried out all sorts of laughs; quiet ones, loud ones, snickers, hoots, snorts, anything until I found the right one; the one that just was.

When we stopped, Jasper stared at me for a while. "You are such an oddball; you know that?"

I thought about that. "I think I do," I said slowly. Jasper rolled his eyes.

"Newbies," he muttered.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Jasper and I got talking then, and he told me everything he most possibly could about the Cullens and their past while I tried to keep up and stay interested.

It started with a long speech about some sort of war a couple centuries ago that Carlisle was in, and a heroic dialogue of how, when he was turned, he never drank human blood. He told me how Carlisle wondered aimlessly, getting jobs and saving lives, until he finally met Edward and his mother.

He told me how Edward ran away, became rebellious; I thought that sounded like a brilliant idea. He told me how Edward finally returned, and how Carlisle turned a suicidal Esme. He told me how Carlisle found Rosalie in a heap on the road after what he called, "The Royce Incident." He told me how Rosalie had found Emmett after he wrestled with a bear and brought him back to Carlisle out of fear.

He told me of his past, disturbingly detailed; of the wars in the south and how somebody had discovered that they could use newborns' strength to win. He told me how Maria had changed him and made him a general because his power helped the newborns listen.

He told me of Charlotte and Peter, and how they went separate ways when Jasper didn't want to drink human blood anymore. He told me how he met Alice in a restaurant and how they'd found the Cullens from there.

Then he told me of Forks, which was where we were now, and he told me how Edward met a girl whose blood was stronger than the others.

"Why?" I interrupted.

"I'm getting to that," Jasper said. "Her name was Bella Swan, and she was really…uh…unbalanced."

"Huh?"

"She trips a lot," Jasper explained. "Anyway, the strangest thing about Bella Swan is that Edward can't read her mind."

"What? Why?"

"We don't know," Jasper said with a shrug. "But Edward got…curious - can't stand not to know what she's thinking, you know? So he, um…befriended her."

"What?" I cried. "A human?"

"You were a human yourself, Hunter," Jasper said gravely.

"Yeah, I know, but…why hasn't he killed her? Unless he…"

"No, no, she's alive and well," Jasper reassured me. "And he's almost a century old. He's learned a little self-control. He could still slip at any time, of course, but he watches himself."

"Alive and…well," I murmured, trying to register this.

"So, anyway, it's nice to take away from the drama of that for a while," Jasper continued. "I think you'll fit in pretty easily here after a couple years, but of course we understand if you want to go your own way."

"Yeah," I muttered. "You'll understand, but you won't let me do it, right?"

"Hunter," Jasper said seriously, "We'll let you go free, alright? We'll let you go where you want to go. Just…not yet."

"Yeah?" I snapped. "Then when? A month? A year? A _century_?"

"We don't know yet," said Jasper. "We just have to make sure it's safe, and then…" he trailed off.

"You can teach me to be 'vegetarian' all you want; when I leave it's not going to make a difference," I said coldly.

"No, no, no, Hunter. Safe for _you_."

"Me?" I squeaked. "Why?"

"Just…" Jasper sighed. "You don't want to know."

This infuriated me, but I remained silent. I _did_ want to know, but I thought it would be best if I found it out for myself.

**Review, please. Every single one has value, so don't hesitate to type one in. Chapter 6 can and will be hindered until I get at least one review for Chapter 5.**


	6. Walk

**Okay; same rules as last time. No review, no chapter. You know the deal.**

**So the chapter is in Jasper's point of view, just so you know what the 'J' stands for…Uh…yeah.**

JPOV

Hunter had been thinking a lot lately, his hand rubbing his chin and an intense look on his face. I'd asked him only once what he could possibly be thinking about this much, and he'd replied in a murmur, "I'm trying to remember…"

The last thing we wanted him to do was remember. _I_ didn't even want to remember; it was so bad.

"Hey, Hunter?" I said after a while for no reason in particular. "Can I…go for a walk?"

"Huh?" he looked up, snapping out of his thinking phase. "Oh, yeah. Sure."

"Okay. Don't try any funny business," I shot him a stern look. "Esme's home and everyone else will be back in a half hour. You leave and we'll find you; you know that."

"Yeah, yeah, I know."

"I'll be on the lookout for you; all my senses on alert. You won't be able to get an inch out of the front door and I'll catch you."

"Yeah, yeah. I know." Hunter repeated, sounding bored.

"Good. You'd better not leave."

"I won't," said Hunter, looking irritated. "If you're gonna go for a walk, than go on your freaking walk already!"

I shot him an angry look, but I walked out the door.

It was strange, walking at human speed. I would have run, but I didn't want to get too far away if Hunter decided to make a run for it.

Almost immediately my thoughts turned to what had happened the day Hunter was turned. I remembered the darkness, the conflicting emotions as Hunter lay on the floor screaming in pain. I remembered how Sky had yelled out at us as we took him away, demanding to know what we'd done to him.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Then she was there, a stunning resemblance to Rosalie in her own way. They had the same hair, the same face, the same beauty. But of course it was different. Sky was graceful yet strong, while Rosalie was just…hot. I had a fleeting thought that it was a good thing Edward wasn't home yet.

"You," Sky snapped, anger twisting over her face. "What did you do to my cousin?"

I decided to play dumb. "I don't know what you're talking about," I said.

"Oh, don't play that game," Sky said angrily. "I saw you. You carried off my cousin after he started screaming. What have you done with him?"

Okay. That didn't work. "He's fine, Sky, that's all that matters," I said, and attempted to scoot past her.

"What do you mean? What did you _do_?"

I hesitated. "I didn't do anything to him," I said after a while. "Okay? I didn't make him what he was. I didn't get him there that day. I don't even really know him that well. So, you've had eleven years with him. I suggest you treasure those years, Sky, because he can never, ever come back."

Sky raised her eyebrow. "Oh, yeah? Why's that?"

I knew I couldn't tell her the truth, so I ignored the question. "He's alive…sort of. I know he loved you, Sky. You were his best friend. Think of him fondly." And then I ran in the opposite direction, back to the house, before I could see the astonished and hurt look on her face.

EPOV

"Edward," Jasper murmured to me after I'd gotten home from school. "Can I talk to you?"

"Oh…of course, Jasper," I said, surprised. Jasper didn't talk much, and we all usually relied on Alice for interpretation. Of course, I could always read his mind, but he was still hard to read. We stepped out the door and ran for a little while so everyone else couldn't hear us – it was always hard, living with vampires. Finally, we stopped and I said, "What's up?"

Jasper was silent.

"Is it Hunter?" I asked, concerned. The only thing I got out of his mind was, _How did this happen?_

"No," Jasper said glumly. "It's Sky. She showed up today while I was on a walk."

"What?" I gasped. "How can she do that?"

"I don't know. She's a witch. Anything's possible," Jasper said dolefully.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing. I just told her that Hunter was alive, and that she could never, ever see him again," Jasper said calmly. "Then I ran."

I sighed with relief. "Good," I said. "She'd better not get too close to him. He's only a few days old."

"Yeah. Sometimes I feel like I'm parenting him," Jasper said with a wry smile. "Was I like that as a newborn?"

I shrugged. "I don't know," I said. "I guess so. Maybe. I know I was, and Rosalie was."

"Yeah," said Jasper. "We'd better get back. He's thinking; trying to remember what happened."

"Has he got anything yet?"

Jasper shook his head. "Nope," he said. "Good thing, too."

"Yeah," I breathed.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Guys!" When we got home, Emmett ran up to us excitedly, whispering for once. "You'll never believe this!"

He led us to the living room, to the couch where Hunter had been sitting since we'd brought him back from his first hunting trip. But instead of sitting, he was lying on his side, and his eyes were closed. There was a peaceful expression on his face.

"Is he…" Jasper whispered in astonishment. "Sleeping?"

Emmett nodded, a mixture of amazement and fear on his face. "I think so," he whispered.

Rosalie appeared with a similar expression on her face. "Lucky," she breathed.

I shared a glance with Alice, who was standing behind the couch, and I knew we were the only ones whose faces expressed fear.

**Okay! There we go. Now I've granted him the power of sleep. Lucky-duck.**

**Don't forget to review!**


	7. The Gray Girl

**I just decided to start the chapter without a review. Why not? HC has a great plotline and I'm not going to abandon it because I have no reviews. It's expected, really, since it's a Sweep/Twilight crossover–the second of its kind. So, I shall go on, waiting for the day that somebody decides to see if there are any Sweep/Twilight crossovers, finds mine, and reads it.**

**That may never happen, but…**

HPOV

_I looked around, puzzled. I couldn't make sense of anything…everything was blurred. It was like putting on a pair of glasses from somebody who couldn't see very well–it was blurry and gave me a headache. Slowly, things came into focus. I saw a man and a woman–both of whom I did not recognize._

_It was like the beginning of a movie, where you knew both these people must be important to the plotline, and yet you also had no idea who they were. The man had a familiar feel to him, though I had no idea who he was. The woman had a familiarity as well, but it wasn't good. The sight of her filled me with suspicion and dread. Her eyes were golden and her hair was long and brown, and she was beautiful._

_"Daniel, please," she said. "You know you'd make a good father."_

_The man shook his head. "I just don't want a child right now," he said. "End of story."_

_"But Danny–"_

_"You're not going to change my mind, Selene."_

We'll see about that.

My eyes shot open, and a gasped, looking around. Nothing looked familiar–as usual–and it took me a while to remember. I was a vampire.

"Hunter?" I saw a small, pixie-like girl–Alice. Jasper's wife–come into view. She looked worried and a little curious. "Were you asleep?"

Sleep. Yes, that's what it was called, I remembered suddenly. Sleep. That odd sensation where you slip into dreams. "Yes," I said slowly. "I haven't slept in days–it's a wonder why I haven't collapsed."

Alice nodded. "Yes," she said sorrowfully. "A wonder."

"You can sleep; you're kind?" I asked. I refused to say _our_ _kind_, and refused even more so to say _vampires_.

"Not normally; no. We can't cry either. But you're special, Hunter. You're not like us." Alice still looked sorrowful, and I wondered how long I'd been asleep.

"Where's Jasper?" I asked, "And Edward?"

Alice looked at me, concerned. "Do you want me to get them?" she asked.

"No," I said quickly. "No. It's just that they've been with me every single moment…. Don't get me wrong; Jasper's okay, but too much of anybody is just…bad."

"Not everybody," said Alice with a smile. "I've yet to get tired of these guys. They're my friends; my family."

"Do you like them?" I asked. "The Cullens, I mean. Didn't they pester you like this when you came?"

"No. They left us alone. I mean, sure, they were curious, but only because they wanted to know us better; know if we should be trusted." She smiled. "We haven't betrayed them yet."

"Oh," I said, slightly disappointed. "So they're just all over me because I'm some kind of…half-breed thing, huh?"

"It's not a _bad_ thing, Hunter," Alice said with a frown. "It's interesting. It makes you different."

"I'm not _different,_ Alice," I said, looking at her straightly. "_Different_ is when you like to collect bugs. _Different_ is when you like to dress up in disco clothes. _Different_ is when you like to go to Greenland for a holiday. I'm not _different_. I'm a freak."

Alice opened her mouth as if to protest, but nothing came out. Finally, she said, "you're not a freak."

I let out a humorless laugh before looking away. I didn't believe her. Suddenly I had a strange thought. I looked at her. "You wouldn't lie to me, would ya?" I asked her.

"Not usually, no," said Alice. "Why?"

"It's just…if I'm so special, people are going to want me…aren't they?" I asked. "Other people. I'm one of a kind, right?"

"Other people probably will want you, yes," Alice said slowly.

"So have you gotten any offers?" I asked her, knowing I was finally getting somewhere.

"That depends on how you look at it," Alice said so fast I could hardly understand it. "Hey, have you ever played Monopoly?"

"Monopoly?" I echoed. "What is Monopoly?"  
"Oh, it's a really fun game. Here, let me show you…" She stood up to go search for Monopoly, whatever that was.

"I don't think I want to play Monopoly," I said slowly. "How long was I asleep, anyway?"

Alice froze. "Oh," she said. "You should hunt! Come on!" She took me by the arm out to a yellow Porsche, where we then drove to some good hunting ground.

……………………………………………………………………………………………....

After a full day of hunting, I still wasn't tired, but the Cullens tucked me into the bed I'd first woken up on when I'd been changed. The seven of them gathered around and watched me intensely as I attempted to close my eyes and fall asleep. I couldn't do it.

I opened one eye, which proved to immediately open the other one out of surprise. All seven of them were inches from my face, not even daring to breathe. I sucked in a breath out of surprise, and then said, "How am I supposed to sleep with you so close?"

"Sorry," seven voices said at once, and they all backed off.

Again I tried to fall asleep, but to know avail. I just wasn't tired. I opened one eye again. They were all watching me. I sighed and sat up. "This isn't working," I said.

They all looked very disappointed. "Why not?" Rosalie asked.

"I don't know," I said, looking out the window. "It's dark out?"

"Vampires aren't nocturnal," said Edward.

"Right," I said under my breath. "Maybe you should sing to me, then."

"Do you think that'll work?" asked Edward eagerly. I stared at him for a moment, wondering if he was serious. He was.

"No." I said at last. "Probably not."

"Well, how about a story?" Jasper suggested. They all stared at him.

"We don't know any stories," Carlisle pointed out at last. "Unless Hunter wants to fall asleep to _The History of Great Britain_."

"Bella has books," Edward said quickly. "She has Shakespeare–I could go and get them if you like."

"Now hold on a second," I interrupted. "Why don't you just make it up?"

"Make it up?" four out of the seven echoed: Rosalie, Emmett, Esme, and Carlisle.

"We've never made up a story before," said Alice quietly.

I shrugged. "You could try," I said. "But please–no fairies. _Or_ vampires," I added quickly.

They all hesitated. This was quite a predicament they were in, and they'd never been in it before.

"Can't we just sing?" Edward said at last.

"_No_!"

"It might be more relaxing than you think–"

I sighed. "No," I said again.

"Look, okay," Jasper interrupted. "I've got one. I think. You'll all have to help me, though," he added, looking around, "because I don't have much." He took a deep breath and began.

"There once was a girl," he said. "A girl that you might call 'gray'. Her father was the evilest witch you ever did see, and her mother was the leader of the nicest, best, lightest coven in the world."

"That's a bit cheesy," I pointed out.

"Not for the girl," said Jasper darkly. "Because you see, she didn't know she was gray at all. In fact, she didn't even know she was a witch." I raised an eyebrow but said nothing. "Then one day, a real handsome boy came around–"

"I don't care for handsome boys," I interrupted, looking straight at Edward with a cold look. "They've got big egos and small minds."

"Well…okay…a butt-ugly boy came around–" Jasper cut himself off with hysteric laughter at himself. His face might have turned red, if it could have, but instead it remained the same dead white, and that made me a little angry.

"Okay," Alice piped up. "He came around, and I won't lie to you, Hunter–he was handsome. He was the exact opposite of you, except for the eyes. He still had golden eyes." I raised an eyebrow.

"Was he a vampire?"

"No."

"Then go on."

"Well, um…he met the girl, the gray girl, and he told her she was a witch," Alice continued. "And so they started working on her magick–"

"Hold on," I interrupted. This wasn't making any sense. "How come she doesn't know she's a witch? It's torture to quit once you've started. And what does that handsome bastard care anyway? He's _handsome_, and the exact opposite of me."

"I'm _getting to that_!" Alice said irritably. "He…um…she…um…" She looked completely lost. She didn't know the answers to any of these questions.

"It's obvious, isn't it?" Rosalie cut in. "Her father's power was dangerous, and her mother didn't want her to become evil like him, so she hid her away. Put her up for adoption or something like that. As for C– The boy, he was doing her a favor."

"Why would he do that?" I asked. "Did the gray girl have a hot bod or something?"

"No…" Rosalie looked dazed by the question. "Not _all_ handsome boys are like that, Hunter. Are _you_?"

I stared at her straightly. "I'm not handsome," I said. Something like a snort escaped from somebody, but I couldn't tell who. I looked around suspiciously for a moment, and then finally I said, "Well, then what happened?" Their attempts at amusing me were futile, of course, and I didn't care at all what happened to the gray girl and the handsome man.

"They started working on her magick," Alice continued from where she had left off. "And she became stronger. She was a very powerful witch."

"Why?" I asked the obvious question.

"Because both of her parents were powerful," said Alice simply. "And so they worked on her magick."

"Yeah, I've got that much," I said. "Then what?"

There was a lingering silence as they all mentally debated what should happen in the story next.

"She died," Rosalie said flatly. "Her father came and killed her."

The silence lingered on. Finally I said, "That was a terrible story." Rosalie shrugged.

"We try," she said. "You sleepy yet?"

"No," I said, as if it was obvious.

"Maybe we should sing," said Edward eagerly.

"Oh, shut up," I muttered.

"Okay, how did you fall asleep before?" Carlisle asked, getting right to the root of the problem.

"I don't know…" I struggled to remember. "I…I wasn't tired then, either." That made everyone's expressions change to relief. "I just…decided to try it, and then everything went blurry, and when it came back into focus…" I trailed off. For some reason I was hesitant to tell them of my dream, so instead I said, "I was looking at Alice, and I had woken up."

"Well, did you _do_ anything?" asked Carlisle.

I shook my head. "I don't think so…wait. I remember thinking of something. Of…someone. They were lying down; their eyes were closed. They were _sleeping_. I was trying to remember, and I remembered someone sleeping, and then I…slept."

"Who was it?" Carlisle asked eagerly; this was practically his own little dream.

"I don't know…a girl." Everyone froze for a moment. "She had…red hair" they all relaxed, "and it was very curly. She looked so peaceful." As I spoke, the image of the little, red-headed girl formed in my head, and slowly my eyes began to droop shut.

"Hey, guys," I said with a yawn. They all looked fascinated. "What was her name? That gray girl."

They all exchanged looks worriedly, as if this was a question they were not ready to answer. "We don't know," Jasper said at last. "It's whatever you want it to be." And then I was out.

EPOV

Once Hunter was asleep, I pulled Jasper roughly out of the room. "What are you doing?" I whispered angrily. "You were _so close_ to revealing everything to him."

"If I was going to tell him," said Jasper coldly. "I wouldn't have done it while everyone was watching."

"You _can't_ tell Hunter _anything_," I warned. "It could start a chain reaction, and then he could figure it all out, and then what? _Then what_?"

"It's not like we're doing anything for him now," Jasper protested. "He's not happy here; you can see it. He needs Morgan–"

"Don't ever" I growled, "Say that name while Hunter is in the house. Or the state. Or the country." Jasper sighed.

"It's the truth, Edward," he said. "It's like keeping me and Alice apart. Like Rosalie and Emmett. Like Esme and Carlisle. Like _you and Bella_. There's no point in living anymore. We can't let him do this–"

"What do you suggest on doing instead?" I shot back. "Telling him? Finding Morgan? Changing her? Taking away her _soul_?"

"I've never believed we don't have souls," Jasper said quietly but steadily. "I still don't believe it. If they're soul mates–mùirn beatha dàns–how can they not have _souls_?"

"I'm against changing Bella," I said darkly. "Hunter would be against changing Morgan, too–"

"But you _have_ to get it by now," Jasper said desperately. "Hunter's not _you_. He's a newborn! He's not strong enough to be with her while she's human, and by the time he is she's going to be very, _very_ old, or worse–dead. How do you think he's going to cope after that?"

"That's why we don't _tell_ him," I said.

"He's not happy here," Jasper repeated slowly. "And he never will be. Whether I tell him or not he's going to find out eventually – things come to witches somehow, and even if he doesn't find out on his own, the Vulturi will get here eventually, and then what? He's going to _hate_ you; hate _us_, for ruining his life and changing him, and so then he's going to join them. _Then what?_"

I was speechless. He was flinging my own words back at me. He really _was_ charismatic. "He won't hate _you_," I pointed out at last.

"Maybe not today," said Jasper, "and maybe not tomorrow. But someday he _will_, and do you know why?" I didn't say anything, I listened. "Because he's not with Morgan." He spun around furiously back to the room where Hunter now slept, as if he'd been forced out of a really good movie and wanted to catch the end.

"You'd better not tell him," I called.

"I won't," I heard him mutter; he knew I could hear him.

HPOV

_When the blurry images stopped, I saw the same man and woman from the…er…_night_ before. But with them was a little baby, with slate-colored eyes and drool gurgling from his mouth._

_"I've named him Calhoun," said the woman, and the name filled me with something sharp–something that almost woke me up. "And his coven name's Sgàth."_

_"That's nice," said the man, looking thoughtful. The woman–Selene–noticed immediately and looked up at him._

_"What's wrong, Daniel?" she asked tentatively. "Why aren't you happy?"_

_"I _am_ happy," he said, but even I could tell he was lying._

_"Do you not like the name?" asked Selene. "There's still time to change it–"_

_"No, no, I love the name," said Daniel. "You're great at naming things."_

_Selene beamed, looking as if she had never really planned on changing her son's name, but offered merely for the compliment. "Thank you," she said._

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………_._

_The scene changed, and it was still with the same characters–Selene and Daniel–but the child named Calhoun was gone as well as Selene's temper. "You _what_?!!!!" she shrieked._

_"I'm sorry, Selene," said Daniel, but he didn't look sorry at all._

_"You have a _son_, Daniel! A _son_! _How_ could you do this to him?"_

_"Two sons," said Daniel quietly, "actually."_

_"You are such an _idiot_!" shouted Selene. "Are you both such terrible witches that you couldn't even do a simple spell?"_

_"I'm sorry, Selene," said Daniel, finally standing up for himself. "But at least this child was made by two people who love each other instead of deceit and lies! I _told_ you I didn't want a child, and you went behind my back–"_

_"But now you _do_ have a child," cried Selene. "Now you have _two_! Does that make you happy?"_

_Daniel looked fuming. "No," he said. "It does not. I should never have married you, Selene." And he stalked away._

_"You will regret this day, Daniel Niall," said Selene. "For the rest of your life, you will regret it."_

I gasped, waking up, and I started taking in great gasps of air, Selene's words still ringing in his ears. _"You will regret this day, Daniel Niall_." And before his very ears, the words seemed to change, until they became, _"And you will regret it too, dear little Gìomanach."_

**Mission impossible theme song! Yeah, I don't know. By the way, if you don't already know, which you should, Hunter has an adorable and completely **_**awesome**_** British accent. Really, it's an awesome accent. And I'm not just saying that because my grandparents are British–okay, I am…but because of Harry Potter, too.**

**Um…if anybody is reading this (and don't make me sound like a moron for talking to no one) PLEASE review!!!!! I'll give you a cookie! Or…a sneak peak at the next chapter, or…a cookie?**

**A **_**virtual**_** cookie!**


	8. Get Me Out of Here

**Okay! I advertised this on my most popular fic yet, so hopefully I'll get one or two people to read this. Jaspers golden angel already said she would–but perhaps there shall be more.**

**So, I had an indescribable urge to continue this fic for some reason–after reading Breaking Dawn a lot of things occurred to me, like the wolf pack and such. The first HC was really bad–believe me, it was **_**bad**_**, and while it was original and exciting to write, it made absolutely no sense. This HC has been thought out from beginning to end, and if I can remember which chapter's which, it should flow smoothly and suspensefully, right up to the epic ending I never got to write.**

**Anywho, around here is where the mystery begins, the awesomeness of it all. But maybe that started in the last chapter…I can't remember. Let's begin, shall we?**

JPOV

We would've watched Hunter all night long, but Rosalie and Emmett got bored–how, I had no idea–Edward wanted to watch _Bella_ sleep, Carlisle wanted to do some research, and Esme wanted to help him. This left Alice and me, and after a while, it seemed just awkward for us to spend our nightly hours watching him sleep when we could do so many other things, things that we should have been tired of by now but never did, to do.

"Hey, Jasper," Alice said slowly when we'd gone far enough for our voices to let Hunter still sleep. "I think Hunter's getting…suspicious."

I snorted. "He's been suspicious since he woke up."

"No, I think he's…figured it out," Alice said quietly, biting her lip.

"What makes you think that?" I asked, worried now.

"Just…he asked me today," Said Alice, "if anybody else would…_want_ him…like a collector, you know. And if we'd gotten any…offers."

My eyes widened. "What did you do?" I whispered. I knew she would hear me anyways.

"Asked him to play Monopoly, then took him hunting," said Alice. I let out a breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding.

"So you didn't answer his question?"

"No. Just said it depended how you look at it."

"Good. Crisis diverted," I smiled happily. "Come on, Ali. He's asleep."

"Wait–" We waited. "Things are black."

"Things are always black with Hunter," I reminded her gently. "That's nothing new."

"No–unless Hunter wakes up in sixty seconds, it's not because of him." Her face was grim. "The wolves are coming."

I groaned. "But he's finally _sleeping_!"

Alice sighed. "I know," she said. "Look–maybe if we're _really_ quiet…"

"Yeah, I wish," I muttered. "I'm not you, Alice, but I know exactly what's going to happen. Ed's going to talk and then–"

"Oh, yeah," said Alice glumly.

EPOV

There was a knock on the front door. I'd been planning on going to Bella's, like I always did, but I stopped myself. I could go to Bella's anytime. Now I could watch the only single guy in this house sleep–and it wasn't _me_! That was new.

Immediately worrying that it was Bella who'd had a nightmare or something worse, I opened the door. But instead of a cutely dressed teenage girl shivering with fright, I saw Jacob Black.

"Jacob?" I asked, disappointed. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"I came to see the new vampire," said Jacob eagerly. "Say, would we call him a vampitch or a witchire?"

"Oh, shut up," I said nastily. Jacob just grinned.

"What, were you expected Bella or something?"

"No…"

Jacob let out a laugh big enough to wake Hunter. "You are so predictable. Now come on, let me in. I want to see him! Did the transformation take away that ridiculous accent?"

"It's _not_ ridiculous," I protested. "It's _British_. You know, a lot of girls like that accent."

Jacob snorted. "You're only saying that because you were born there," he said, taking a huge step inside the house and swinging the door shut behind him. I winced at the sound.

"Shh!" I snapped harshly. "He's sleeping!"

"Sleeping?" Jacob looked confused. "But he's a _vampire_. Vampires don't _sleep_–do they?"

"He's not _just_ a vampire, Jacob," I said, exasperated. "He's a witch, too."

"He's a _vampitch_," said Jacob, amused.

"Or a witchire," I pointed out, just to be difficult. Jacob rolled his eyes.

"When's he gonna wake up?" Jacob asked, entertained.

"I don't know. When he runs out of things to dream about? Oh, yeah, just so you know, he can cry too."

"How?" Jacob asked, perplexed. "I mean…is it red? Where does he get the water from?"

"I don't know; I'm not a scientist."

"Oh. Well, I'll just wait for him then. Where's his room?"

"In the back. If you need anything, ask someone else." I headed for the door, but I wasn't fast enough.

"Hey, Ed," Jacob called.

"What?"

"I just want the 411 before I see him. What's he like?" I shrugged.

"I don't know. He hates me." Jacob grinned at that. "Ask Jasper; he'll know. We haven't asked him, but we think Hunter likes him best."

"Well, where's Jasper?"

"In his room, trying to get some free time before you show up."

"Free time? You guys live forever! You have _plenty_ of free time! What could he _possibly_ be doing?"

I grinned. "Having fun," I said, and went for the door.

JPOV

"How long, Alice?" I asked her.

"Our future goes black in…three seconds," said Alice glumly.

A knock came from the door cautiously. "Everyone fully clothed in here?" Jacob's voice asked slowly.

"Yes, Jake," Alice called half-heartedly.

Jacob opened the door. "Hey, Jasper," he said. "Edward said you could give me the 411 on Hunter?"

"Well, I'm not the only one who can do that, Jacob," I said darkly. "It's really easy. He thinks a lot, says very little, and makes a lot of sarcastic remarks. Anything else?"

"You make him sound really bad," said Jacob.

I shrugged. "Yeah," I said. "Well, what do you know? Now _leave_, Jacob. I'm busy."

"Wait," Jacob said desperately. I raised an eyebrow at him. "That doesn't _tell_ me anything! What has he remembered? How has he _been_?"

I sighed. "He doesn't remember much," I said. "When he wants to sleep, he has to remember–or imagine–Alwyn. Or, at least, we _think_ it's Alwyn. It could just be a red-headed girl. He remembers a green river flowing to an ocean, but it can't quite make it–it runs out of water, he says. He remembers words–that's it. Doesn't even remember the moon. His cousin, Sky, tried to find him two days ago. I told her to go away. She could be coming back, but until then, we're safe–she's safe, anyway. He learned to hunt from me, and he usually goes with me. He doesn't trust anybody except for me. Why? I don't know. Maybe because I'm the most like him, maybe because he hates Edward and isn't very fond of Rosalie and Emmett. Esme and Carlisle are older, so it could be awkward that way, and Alice…" I looked at her. "Hmm. She could be intimidating."

"That's not the word I would have used," Jacob muttered. I shot him a cold look.

"Anyway," I continued. "He's not happy right now. He's still getting used to the whole 'vampire' concept. And I think he misses…" My eyes darted around the room and then said, "her."

"Does he _remember_ her?" Jacob asked, eyes wide in fear.

"No, no. He doesn't. But I think it's like a subconscious thing. He just thinks it's his life in general."

Jacob snorted. "Well, we know it's not _that_," he muttered.

My eyes narrowed. "That's not nice," I said. Jacob shrugged.

"Yeah, yeah. Anything else?"

"He doesn't know what Monopoly is," Alice piped up. If she could have blushed, she would have. "Just…so you know."

"Oh, yeah, and he's thought of the idea," I added. "He asked Alice about it, but she sidetracked him. That happens easy for us, you know."

"Uh-huh," Jacob looked uninterested. "That it?"

"Yeah, I think so. Now _get out_!"

HPOV

"_And you will regret it too, dear little Gìomanach."_

Before I could wonder who or what Gìomanach was, I heard a rough voice. "Hey! So you're awake!" I sucked in a quick breath of air and looked around the room wildly until my gaze fell upon a gigantic boy with tan skin and messily-cut black hair. And he was _tall_. That's saying something for me, because I was over six feet. He was over seven feet.

He looked surprised. "Whoa," he said. "Your eyes are…never mind." It all came rushing back to me; the hunting, the eyes, the confusion…

"What?" I asked, remembering the evil-looking eyes that were unfortunately now mine. "They're _red_? I _know_ they're red."

"Yeah, sorry," he said quietly.

"Who are you, anyway?" I snapped. "What are you doing here?"

He smiled. "Should you go back to sleep? You're pretty cranky."

"Go away!" I shouted angrily.

"Calm down, Hunter. I'm Jacob–a friend of the Cullens–well, Bella. The Cullens hate me."

"Why?" I snapped.

"Because," said Jacob calmly, "they're vampires. I'm a werewolf. Not a good combo."

"Werewolves don't exist," I said, shocked.

"Yes they do," he said, a little smug. Then, seeing my expression, he turned concerned. "Whoa. Do you need to lie down?"

"N-no," I murmured. "I'm fine."

"You don't _look_ fine," Jacob pointed out.

I looked at him nastily. "_Really_?"

"Hey, sarcasm is _my_ thing," he said with a smile. I rolled my eyes and swung my legs over the edge of the bed.

"Just…get out," I said.

"No. I came to see you, and see you I will."

"Well, you saw me. Now go."

"You must be used to getting what you want," said Jacob. "That's not a good thing, you know. It makes you spoiled. Rotten. People don't like to hang around you when you're like that."

"Well, maybe I don't want to hang around _them_," I shot back.

"I can understand that," said Jacob. "I don't like them much, either. But they amuse me, once I get past the whole I-hate-you-for-life-and-want-to-kill-you stuff. That takes a while, too. But you brought us together, Hunter. Congratulations."

"Just get" I snarled, my voice shaking, "out."

He blinked. "Wow. You're antisocial."

"Well, what do you expect?" I shouted. "These random _strangers_ just come out of the blue and just announce that I'm some blood-sucking, red-eyed, _monster_, and they're all 'Oh, who does Hunter like best?' 'Oh, he's such a pessimist; so antisocial,' 'Oh, Hunter, vampires can't _cry_.'"

"Hunter, it's not like that," said Jacob gently.

"Oh, isn't it?" I cried. "Then what _is_ it? Can you _honestly_ tell me that they didn't just take me in because I'm a _witch_? Because I'm the first witch that's made it through the vampire transformation, whatever _that_ is? And here you are, announcing you're a friend of the Cullens, and I don't know _you_, either, and you expect me to be _nice_ to you? What kind of crazy house _is this_?!"

"We're just trying to help you, Hunter–"

"_Help_ me?" I interrupted, warm tears spilling over the rims of my eyes and over my cold, stone-like cheeks. "You want to help me? Why'd you change me, then? Was I _dying_?"

"Well, no, but–"

"No?" I interrupted. "_No_?! I wasn't _dying_? Jasper said they only changed people if they had no choice!"

"Well, they do, but–"

"But _what_?" I interrupted again. "I was just too _special_ to let go? What kind of crazy game _is this_?!!"

"It's not a game, Hunter," Jacob said seriously. "This is real."

"Oh, _is it_?" I shrieked, my voice going up several octaves. "Because this is the farthest from _real_ I've ever experienced!"

"Look, calm down, Hunter."

"_Calm down_?! I loose every memory I've ever had and you want me to _calm down_?!"

"I'm not the one you're mad at, Hunter," Jacob said seriously. That made me stop. I took deep breaths, trying to calm myself down.

"You're right," I said at last.

Jacob raised an eyebrow. "Okay…" he said slowly. "Good. You were about to break down the door."

"Look, can you get me out of here?" I asked him.

"Huh?"

"Get me out of here," I repeated. "This isn't your fault–you're right–but you can help me escape! It's torture in here. I'm so confused, and…and nobody's helping me. But if they could just let me help myself…"

"Maybe they're not helping you" said Jacob seriously "because you won't let them. Putting hate aside, this _isn't_ their fault, either. I'd _love_ to say that it was, but it wasn't. Not this time. Maybe if you just open up, tell them how _confused_ you are–"

"I've _tried_ that," I said, disappointed. "But nothing they can do can make them sane to me. Nothing they can _say_. I…I just want to be _human_ again." I looked at him with pleading in my eyes–it probably wasn't the same, since they were red, but Jacob seemed stricken.

"I can't do that, Hunter," he said at last. "I'm sorry. This obviously isn't a good time to visit you–maybe I'll let you take more time to get used to things. The Cullens won't hurt you–they're not the bad guys. That's all you need to know. I'm sorry–g'bye."

"Wait–no!" Jacob stood up quickly and hurried out of the room. "No!" I screamed after him. "Come _back_!!!!!!"

Jasper showed up several seconds later, like I should've known he would be. "Hunter," he said. "What's wrong?"

"What's _wrong_?" I shrieked. "Where do I _start_?" I plopped down on the bed and put my face in my hands. "I just want to be _human_!" I sobbed.

And so Jasper just stood there awkwardly in the doorway, knowing somehow that if he moved, I'd rip his arm off. Slowly, I willed myself to be completely serene and calm. It was hard, but I found that I _could_ do it. When I was fully under control, I looked up at Jasper, who was stunned. "Go away," I said coolly.

"Um…okay," said Jasper slowly, backing away. "Give a shout if you need anything."

And then he left me alone.

**Well…**_**that**_** was dramatic. A bit mentally exhausting, too. But it was worth it…I think. It wasn't how I pictured it, but…hey, the book says that newborns get mad a lot–even Hunter. So…yeah.**

**Those who haven't read **_**Sweep**_** have a couple questions, I'll bet, like, "Who is Gìomanach?" "Who is Alwyn?" And "Are they the same person?" They are not the same person. That's all you need to know.**

**So…with the awkwardness still at hand, review!**


	9. The Green River

**Yay! So excited! Hunter rocks!!!! Well…he does.**

**Right…**

**Twilight-only fans: Scrying is where you look into something–water, fire, a stone, a mirror–and see an image in it. It is past, present, or possible futures, depending on what you're looking for and what your element wants to show you. Water is the easiest, but it is very vague and shows you whatever it wants–hidden truths, not exactly what you're looking for. I don't know much about the mirror, but a stone is basically average–it gives you a good image but not the best. Fire is the hardest thing to scry with, and very hard to tame, but once you do it will show you the best images and give you the best information. But again, it's very, very hard. Only the most powerful of witches can scry with it.**

**With our scrying lesson over with, let's begin!**

HPOV

_I saw a face–one that, I realized, was me. But I was young, only three or four years old. I was bent over a bowl of water, my brows furrowed in concentration. It looked as if a vein in my head was about to pop._

_"Hunter," came a voice. I didn't look up as the man–Daniel–walked into the room with a smile on his face. "What are you doing?"_

_"Scrying for my sister," I said, not moving my eyes away from the water. Daniel looked surprised. But, shaking it off, he said,_

_"Have you seen anything?"_

_"A girl," I said, "with dark hair and eyes."_

_Daniel smiled knowingly, "We'll wait and see," he said. I nodded and then, with a mischievous smile, pounded on the table so the bowl of water spilled, and then looked up at Daniel happily, and he could only smile back at me._

EPOV

I went for a walk.

I can't say I go for walks often, because I don't, and especially since Hunter had arrived, we'd all been staying inside and close by in case he made a run for it. But, for some reason, I just felt like going for a walk.

It was daylight, but there was nobody around, and so I could walk happily through thin, scarce amounts of sunlight with no worry at all. My skin shone whenever it hit it, and I smiled.

Then, all of a sudden, my face fell. He was here.

I mentally stated every swear word I ever knew in every language I'd ever learned–and that was a lot of swear words. That was one of the reasons I'd learned the languages after all. To take up time and to learn swear words for such an occasion.

"Edward," came a silky-smooth voice that could only belong to a vampire. "How are you?"

Aro appeared, his black hair glowing in the sunlight and pitch black in the clouds, his skin sparkling just like mine was, and yet he seemed far more dangerous.

"The same as always, Aro," I said smoothly. It was tough to keep my voice straight around Aro, but I always succeeded. I had long since blamed it on my vampirism. "And you?"

"Very well, Edward, very well," Aro grinned.

"So, Aro, what brings you all the way to Forks?" I asked, getting straight to business. "Surely it can't be _just_ to see little ol' me, can it?"

"No, Edward, I'm afraid not," said Aro, a little sorrowfully. "I am here to inspect your discovery. I'd like to run some tests."

"Carlisle's already run every test in the book," I told him. "There's nothing more to do."

Aro raised an eyebrow. "Does he have any powers?" he asked.

"We don't think so," I replied.

"Well, I'd love to bring him back to Volturi with me. We have ways to determine if he has abilities, and we'd love to offer him a place on the Guard–if that's alright with you." His gaze was dark and almost scary. Almost.

"Well, it's not really my decision to make," I told him. "I'm not sure Hunter will want to go with you."

Aro's red eyes flashed with something I could only guess. "Oh," he said. "He'll come."

He didn't speak, but I could hear his thoughts. _We'll get him_, he was thinking ominously. _We'll have him–he'll be ours, and there's nothing you can do about it. If I were you, Edward, I'd tell him your last words..._

With that thought still ringing in my ears, Aro turned with a, "Good day, Edward," and disappeared back to where he came from.

HPOV

_"Hunner," called a high soprano that could only belong to a little girl. She was there, her curly red hair beautiful and defined. Her green eyes shone with happiness. I grinned back at her._

_"Ally," I said, bending down so I was at her height. "What're you doing?"_

_"Swimming with Linnen," she replied. "Come see, Hunner! Come see!" Smiling, I followed her into a thick forest–but we weren't worried about getting lost. We'd been here before._

_And there was a little boy that looked around six, sitting in a green river running to nowhere, soaking wet from top to bottom. The girl and I burst out laughing._

_"Linden," I choked. "You look _ridiculous_!"_

_Linden scowled. "You'll wish you hadn't said that," he said, standing up and grabbing hold of my shirt. He then fell down, pulling me with him, so that I was soaking wet as well. I sputtered and spit out the water as the red-headed girl jumped up in down with delight._

_"Hunner and Linnen all wet," she squealed. We both scowled at her, exchanged glances, and then pulled her in after us. She sputtered and coughed._

_"Hey!" she protested. We both laughed._

_"Alwyn all wet," the boy–Linden–mimicked. She scowled, and then joined in with our laughter with high, joyful shrieks._

EPOV

I burst into the house, fear etched on my face. "Guys!" I cried. "Guys! Hurry! Get down here!"

In a matter of seconds, Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, and Esme appeared, worry engraved on their stone-like faces. Moments later, Rosalie and Emmett joined them.

"What?" Rosalie snapped. "Emmett and I are busy."

Ignoring the comment, I said quickly, "Aro's here."

"_What_?!" Rosalie cried.

"Here's here. I just talked to him. He wants Hunter; he's coming for him. I don't know how, but he's going to take him to Vulturi to do some tests on him, and then offer him a place on the Guard."

"Hunter's not going to go," Jasper pointed out. We all knew it was true.

"Aro will find a way," Carlisle said sorrowfully.

"What do we do?" asked Jasper.

"We have to tell him," I said strongly. One by one, their jaws all dropped. They hadn't expected me to say _that_. "Maybe if he knows what happened, he'll refuse the Guard, and…"

"And what?" Rosalie interrupted. "Aro will get Chelsea and convince him to join? He'll lock him up in some metal tube and keep him there for all to join? He'll _kill_ him?"

"Aro wouldn't do that," I said flatly.

"Not for _you_, he wouldn't," Jasper pointed out. "Not for Alice. But he _would_ for Hunter. He's a legacy."

"He doesn't want to _be_ a legacy," I said.

"Yeah, we _know_ that," said Jasper. "I've been saying that since he woke up. That has nothing to do with the fact that Aro _wants _him, and will do _anything_ to get him."

"_You're_ the one that wants to tell him," I snapped. "I'm saying you're right. The kid's got a right to know what happened before he becomes a lab rat."

And nobody said a word to object.

HPOV

_"Hunter," Linden shook me, and I woke up. All was dark–it must have been the middle of the night. Alwyn was next to him, fear in her eyes; in both of their eyes._

_"What's wrong?" I asked, my voice thick with sleep._

_"I can't find mummy and da!" Alwyn wailed, her bottom lip quivering._

_"Well, they've got to be around here somewhere," I told her, and I got out of bed to help search._

_At the end of it, we still hadn't found them, and I wondered, fearfully, what could have happened to them. But I wouldn't let it show on my face. I had to reassure them; I had to have hope. We would find them. Somehow._

EPOV

We sat in a room that had become our conference room. It had a round table like King Arthur's, and we all sat around it, voicing our concerns about our decision.

"Can't we fight him?" asked Emmett. "We can take them on!"

"Not if he brings Jane and Alec," Carlisle pointed out. "Not even if we got help, we couldn't fight him."

"And even if we tried," Alice added, "We couldn't do it without explaining to Hunter. He'd break out during the fight–"

"He can go now," Emmett piped up. "Give him a head start–he can go to Mexico, or England, or Switzerland!"

"He doesn't have the motivation for that," Carlisle said, waving it off. "He'll let them catch him eventually. And even if he doesn't _let_ them, they'll just _catch_ him. Sooner or later."

"This _can't_ be the only option," said Jasper desperately. "I mean – I was _for_ telling him about Morgan, but not about everything else!"

"But if we _don't_ tell him, he'll find out from the Vulturi," Carlisle pointed out, "and then he'll hate us forever."

HPOV

_I saw myself once more–looking much as I did now, but not as pale, and just a few years younger. I saw the little boy named Linden, but he was not so little anymore. He looked somewhere between fourteen and sixteen years old, darkness flooding around him._

_"Linden," I cried. "What are you doing?"_

_"I'm solving the problem," he shot back. "I'm getting them back!"_

_Despite the fact that this was a dream, shivers flowed through my body. "Linden, this isn't the way! Please! You'll kill yourself!"_

_"I don't care," he snapped. "I want my parents back!"_

_"No! Linden, don't!" I ran forward, and then everything was blackness and shadows._

EPOV

"So it's settled," I announced. They all nodded and stood up, and then we headed to Hunter's room. He was sleeping, but it was something more than that. He was squirming, as if he was having a seizure, murmuring beneath his breath something indefinable.

"He's having a nightmare," Alice whispered. And she slowly stepped forward and shook him a little. "Wake up, Hunter," she said quietly. "Wake up."

Then Rosalie stepped forward and shouted in his ear, "HUNTER!!!!"

He woke up shouting, "Linden, no!" His eyes were wild as he looked us over, then, with a sigh of relief, he fell back down into the bed, sobbing and murmuring, "Linden…Linden…"

And that was when we knew exactly what he had been dreaming about.

**Okay, I hope that made sense…if it didn't, then I'm sorry.**

**If you read Sweep, a lot of things are already clear, such as what happened **_**exactly**_** and why, as well as who Linden and Alwyn are, and Selene and Daniel, and Gìomanach as well. They'd know what Linden was doing and why, and where they were, and who Sky is and her relationship to Hunter, as well as a whole lot of things about Selene's son, and **_**his**_** relationship to Hunter, and…well, a whole lot of things that Twilight-onlys don't.**

**But don't worry. If you followed the Edward part of the chapter, than you know what happened. And in the next chapter, we shall answer all the questions that only Sweep-people know, and it's a **_**lot**_** of Sweep spoilers. Like, almost all of them. So…you know, beware.**

**Review! Request! Pie! Oh, whoops! That's my motto for Plans. Silly me.**


	10. I Wish I Knew Why

**Alright! Epic! If you've read Sweep, you may want to skip over the majority of the chapter, because it may be boring to you. But maybe not. You could be reviewing the situation. Heh-heh…inside joke. You know, with…me…**

**So, if you want to skip the whole Sweep review, skip all of Hunter's point of view, and when it changes back to Jazzy, than you begin to know real information. ;D**

**Anyway, putting my sad social situation aside, let's begin!**

JPOV

Tears streaked his face, and he wouldn't open his eyes to look at us. "Linden…" he whispered. "Linden…he's…he's dead. _Linden_ is _dead_!"

"How long have you known about Linden?" Edward had to ask. Hunter looked up at him, red eyes looking pained for the first time, almost as pained as his previous green ones.

"You mean you _knew_?" he demanded. "You _knew_ I had a brother and you _knew _he was _dead_? Because of _me_?"

"He didn't die because of you," said Carlisle gently.

"No?" Hunter sniffed. We were all bracing ourselves for another explosion. But it didn't come. "That's not what everyone else thought."

"Alwyn and Sky believed you," Alice protested.

"Yeah, but no one else did. I mean, sure, I was innocent and all, but you can just tell… I may not have killed him; not exactly. But it was still _my fault_. If I hadn't brought it up; if I hadn't made such a big deal about it–"

"Hunter, it's _not your fault_," Alice said so strongly, it was hard not to believe her. But Hunter just shook his head.

"I just wish I knew," he murmured quietly. "I wish I knew…_why_. All I know are images–different scenes occurring in dreams. I…I really just assumed that Linden was my brother–he _was_ my brother, wasn't he?"

There was silence, and then I said, "Yes. He was you brother."

Hunter didn't look surprised. "I don't remember what happened," he said. "I saw darkness, and…and shadows, and then…he died."

"Come on, Hunter," Edward said, gently hoisting him to his feet. "Let's talk. We've got a lot to tell you, and we're going to tell you. Everything."

HPOV

It surprised me more than I could ever imagine when Edward said they were going to tell me all I'd ever want to know. I couldn't imagine what it could be, if our parents had died, or been kidnapped, or a spell gone wrong… I couldn't imagine what my newfound brother had been doing to try and get them back, or what the darkness and shadows were. Now, I knew, was the time to know.

They led me to a room with a circle-shaped table and eight chairs around it. One was for me, and the others sat in the other seats. The chair did nothing to comfort me, but I did it anyway, simply because they expected me to. And, I realized, there might be something too shocking for me to stand for.

"Alright," I said quietly. "Start from the beginning. Who am I?"

"You're Hunter," Alice said, confused. "Hunter Niall. We didn't lie about that."

"You're sure?" I asked. "You're sure I'm not…Gìomanach?"

"Gìomanach?" Carlisle repeated.

"Oh," Jasper spoke up. "That must be your coven name, Hunter. You sign your book of shadows with it, and you use it for circles. It's like…a second name."

"Okay," I said calmly. "Next question. Who are my parents?"

"Daniel Niall and Fiona Eventide," Rosalie said. "I think…yeah. That's them."

"My siblings? Any siblings?"

"Alwyn and Linden," said Rosalie. "That's it. You know who Alwyn is, don't you? She's the girl you think of when you sleep."

"Yeah," I said. "I know her. How old are they? Linden and Alwyn, I mean."

"Linden was two years younger than you and Alwyn is four," Jasper said, prepared for the question.

"What happened to my parents?"

There was silence as they all debated on who should answer the question. In the end, it was Jasper. "They were driven away," he said at last, "by a dark wave. A dark wave," he continued before I could ask, "is the worst spell a witch ever invented, and it was invented by Rose MacEwan. Nobody knows what it is exactly, but it can wipe out entire covens, killing everything in its path. Nobody's been able to stop it. It was targeted for your parents, and they left, trying to protect you and Linden and Alwyn. When they left, you were under the care of your Aunt Shelagh and Uncle Beck. They had four kids of their own. You got along best with Sky Eventide, one of your cousins, and she was like your sister, until…until what happened with Linden."

"What _did_ happen with Linden?" I asked.

Naturally, since I hated him the most, Edward delivered the news. "He called upon a _taibhs_, an evil spirit, to try and find your parents. You saw him in the middle of the ritual, and tried to stop him, but…it was too late. It killed him, and it nearly killed you, too. But…"

"But I didn't die." I wasn't sad; I wasn't angry. I was simply stating a fact. "Of course. It only makes sense, doesn't it? Dying would have been too easy."

"But you're story's not over, Hunter," Alice said gently. "There's more. Much more. It gets…worse."

I looked at her, surprised. "Worse than _that_?"

"I'm afraid so," she said. "See, when Linden died, you wanted to avenge him–"

"But not just that," Jasper added. "He wanted to redeem himself, too."

"Yes. So you tried to become a Seeker."

"What's a…Seeker?" I said slowly.

"Well, to be a Seeker, you have to work for the International Council of Witches," said Jasper; he seemed to be the only one that knew anything about witches so far. "Which is basically your government. They make sure witches don't break the little rules that Wicca has, and when someone takes a step out of line, they send a Seeker to get them back on the right path again. It's not a fun job. There are some things a Seeker has to do that they will never live down–strip someone of their powers; cause people pain…that sort of thing. No one likes to do it, but it has to be done."

"So…it's like a police officer," I said flatly.

"Yes. But, you know…not as many doughnuts."

Ignoring the lame attempt at humor, I moved on. "Did they accept me?"

"Not at first. It took you a lot of attempts, but finally, they let you in. You were the youngest Seeker they'd ever had at seventeen years old." Jasper looked strangely…proud. A bit creeped out, I ignored it and went to my next question.

"So…then what? Seeker jobs, one wacky guy, you all come flying into my rescue, the end?"

"No," said Edward, amused. "That's not what happened."

"Yeah, you wish," Emmett breathed.

"So…what _did_ happen?"

Again a layer of silence descended on us all, making it seem almost awkward as I stared at them all defiantly. They all looked at Jasper, of course, and he shook his blonde head and said, "No. No way. I'm not telling him this. Alice?"

Her eyes widened. "_No_," she gasped. "Let Rosalie."

"Uh-uh. No way. Em?"

He let out a laugh. "Do you seriously mean that?"

"Edward?" Carlisle suggested.

"No," he protested. "I don't wanna."

"No, Edward," I said coolly, looking at him with a straight gaze. "Tell me."

He hesitated, and then began. "Have you ever heard the name Calhoun Blaire?"

The image of the slate-colored eyed baby filled my head, as well as the feeling of hate and dread. "Yes. Selene's son."

Edward's eyes widened. "How do you know about Selene?"

I shrugged. "I don't," I said. "I had a dream about her. Daniel was in it. She said…she said she named her son Calhoun…and later she was yelling at him, and he said…he said he had another son, too, as well as Calhoun." When they were all silent, I asked the question we all knew had been coming. "Was it me?"

"Yes," Edward said at last. "It was you. Cal was your half-brother. You…hated him."

"Yeah," I said, gazing at Edward intently. "Yeah, I remember now. He had eyes like gold and shaggy brown hair that was _terribly_ cut, and yet managed to look so damn good on _him_. And yet, he managed to be so infuriating despite all of that, and it made me _sick_. Oh, yes. I remember him very well. Disturbingly well."

Edward, caught off his guard, stared at me for a moment, matching my gaze, and I could see him–Cal Blaire–in my mind. Fury surged through me, and it took me a while to ask, "What happened?"

"He met a girl," Edward continued. "Morgan." I gasped as electricity coursed through me at the name. Edward stopped and stared at me curiously.

"Are you okay?" he asked me.

"Yeah," I gasped. "Yeah. Go on."

"Anyways, he met her, and she was powerful. _Really_ powerful."

"Like she-can-scry-with-fire powerful," said Jasper, as if _just_ so show off how much research he had done on witches. "Like she-can-do-with-fire-and-she's-not-initiated kind of powerful."

"Um…" I shook my head slowly. "Go on, Ed."

"Okay, so his mother, Selene, well…_wanted_ her. She wasn't a very good witch, Hunter. Well, she was a good witch–she was good at _being_ a witch, but she wasn't a…_good_ witch. She was a bad witch. You know what I'm saying?"

"Yeah, she's an evil bitch," I said. "Now get on with the story."

"Well, um…Selene wanted Cal to get close to her, because she was so powerful, until it came to the point where she could sap Morgan's powers. They'd done it many times before–that was why Selene was so powerful–but Morgan was more powerful than any witch they'd ever come across before."

"And then there was you," said Emmett, amused. "You ruined everything."

"Well, good," I said defiantly.

"Don't you wanna know how?" asked Emmett.

"Oh. Sure."

"Edward, if you will…"

Edward scowled, and then continued. "Well, by this time, Morgan had dropped most of her friends to be with Cal, and victory was basically certain. And then _you_ showed up, with your cousin, Sky, to investigate Cal and Selene to…I think to 'investigate possible misuse of magic' or something like that. And Morgan…well, Morgan hated you almost as much as Cal did."

"There is a thin line between love and hate," said Emmett under his breath.

Edward continued as if his brother hadn't spoken. "You quickly found out Cal and Selene's plan, and so you tried to convince Morgan that they were evil and trying to kill her. But she wouldn't believe you."

"Oh, oh," Emmett piped up. "Can I tell the next part?"

"Emmett, this is serious," Jasper said disapprovingly.

"Yeah, I know, but it's so terribly ironic; it's almost funny!"

"Yeah," said Jasper. "Almost. Ed?"

"One night you went to Cal's house, just to inspect the outside of it. And Morgan and Cal were there. It was Morgan's birthday; she was turning sixteen, but you didn't know that. Turns out one of Morgan's gifts was…a dagger." My eyes widened.

"She _killed_ me?" I gasped. I did _not_ like where this story was going.

"Well, no. Almost. You fell over the edge of a cliff with that dagger in your neck into the Hudson River." I groaned; I couldn't help it. "But," he added, "Sky found you and saved your life."

Emmett couldn't resist, he burst out laughing. "Cal was so pissed when he found out!" he choked out.

Edward, glaring at him a moment, continued his tale. "You showed up in a magick store one day, and it turned out Morgan was there, too. The clerk showed her to the back room, and…"

I groaned again. "But she tried to _kill me_," I said. "Didn't she?"

"Yes, but it was a misunderstanding. She thought you were trying to kill Cal, and tried to stop you the first way she thought how; throwing the dagger. This wasn't the case with Cal, but…it's better than nothing."

"Uh-huh," I said slowly. "Go on."

"So, you two met, and in the end you did _tath meanma_, which is like a Wiccan mind meld. Every secret you ever had was given to her and the same was for her in exchange."

"Why the hell would I do that?" I interrupted. "She could tell Cal!"

"It was the only way she could know you could be trusted," said Edward. "It was either that, or you risked getting killed again. That would lead you nowhere."

"Okay, okay. What happened then?"

"It happened," Alice said darkly. "Cal tried to burn Morgan to death, in a weak attempt on saving her from having her powers sapped by his mom. He got away, but you were able to save Morgan. Just barely."

"Really," I said slowly. "Say, Alice? Can I ask you a question?"

"Um…sure," Alice said, a bit happy that I wanted to ask _her_.

"Was Morgan the Gray Girl?"

She hesitated, looking around the room. One by one her colleagues nodded in encouragement. "Yes, Hunter," she said at last. "She was the Gray Girl."

JPOV

"Her mother's name was Maeve Riordan, and she was the princess of Belwicket," I said. I had read a lot on witches for such an occasion, an occasion you didn't have to be Alice to know was coming. "Belwicket was a Woodbane coven. You know what Woodbane is, right?"

Hunter nodded. "Yeah. One of the seven Wiccan clans. Woodbanes are known notoriously for being evil. And I'm half-Woodbane."

"Yes. But there are a couple good Woodbane covens that have renounced evil and gone to the path of righteousness. Belwicket was one of them."

"So who was Morgan's father?" Hunter asked me.

"Ciaran MacEwan. He was…evil. But he loved Maeve, and Maeve loved him, too. Ciaran was convinced that once they were married, Maeve would see things his way, and then there'd be no problem. But they never did get married. Maeve found out that Ciaran was _already_ married, and had three kids, and so she left him. But he couldn't accept that and killed her. But not before she had Morgan."

"Uh-huh," Hunter nodded. "Then what? He searched for her?"

"No. He had no idea she existed. It wasn't until he met up with Cal and Selene that he discovered her. That's when things went wrong." We all looked at Edward, who sighed and began to talk.

"They lured her in, kidnapped her adoptive sister, Mary K., and your cousin, Sky. Cal wanted to finish you off, you see. So you went into Selene's old house together, and found them in the library. _That's_ where things went _really_ wrong."

"Do you remember?" I asked Hunter cautiously. "Do you remember what happened? We _really_ don't want to say it."

Hunter racked his brain. He thought and he thought, and we were almost positive that he would come up with nothing, but then his eyes flashed the beautiful green they had once been. He looked at us. "I remember," he said, and closed his eyes.

HPOV

_We looked wildly around the room for Selene and Cal, and found only Mary K. and Sky tied back to back. Morgan, inexperienced as she was, ran forward to rescue them. I called after her, "Morgan! Wait!" But it was too late. She stopped and vibrated as if she'd been electrocuted, and then fell to the floor._

_I looked around madly for Cal. If I saw him, I was going to kill him, I thought to myself. He had hurt my Morgan, now both inside and out, and I was going to kill him for it._

_I heard the sound of someone clapping, and spun around for the source. I saw it was Selene, a smirk on her face. "Well done, Gìomanach," she said. "For a moment I doubted that you would be as stupid as to risk both of your lives to get Mary K. and Sky, but what do you know? You were."_

_"Let them go," I snarled. "And let Morgan go, too."_

_Selene raised an eyebrow. "And you?"_

_"Oh, I'll stay. Someone has to kill you, after all."_

_Selene laughed. "You are such a naïve boy, Gìomanach," she said. "It is such a shame. You are outnumbered terribly, and it is you who will die tonight."_

_"It's one against one," I pointed out darkly. Selene chuckled._

_"You don't honestly believe that," she said, "Do you?"_

_Suddenly, I felt arms around me, strangling me, bringing me down. I fought hard to get them to release me, but they were tight, and I felt the world turning black. And then, I heard a voice. "Calhoun."_

_The arms released me at once, out of surprise. "You remember the deal, don't you?" said the voice._

_"I don't like that deal anymore," Cal spat. "He's here, right now, in my grasp. _I'm_ going to kill him."_

_"But that was not our agreement."_

_"Didn't you hear me? I don't like that agreement!"_

_"But you promised."_

_"Hell to promises! I want to kill Hunter Niall!"_

_I rolled over onto my stomach, which gave me a view of the scene before me. Cal was standing now, in a guarded position, as if he were a wolf and I were a bunny that he had caught to eat and was now defending. There was a dark-headed man with the palest skin I had ever laid eyes on, and he was the _other_ wolf that was so much bigger than the one who had caught the bunny. Cal looked angry, but the man just looked confident and calm._

_I began to scoot towards the exit, but then I remembered Morgan; I couldn't leave her. I'd die for her. I realized that now. But my thoughts were jerked away from this awing fantastic discovery when the man lurched forward and sank his teeth into Cal's neck. I gasped and Selene screamed, "No! Calhoun!"_

_Cal dropped to the floor and Selene ran to him, kneeling over him and sobbing, "Calhoun! No! My son…" She looked up at the man harshly. "You! You killed him!"_

_"No, Selene," the man said, "You did. I hope you're proud of yourself." The man took a step towards me with a rather pleased expression on his face._

_I scrambled to my feet and matched his gaze, which, I realized to my horror, was red. "Get away from me," I snapped. He just smiled._

_"No," he said, "I think not." Shivers ran through me as I remembered Cal's fate and wondered if it was the same as my own. The man smiled, as if he had read my thoughts._

_Just then, light shone into the room, and I saw, to my shock and amazement, that there was a big, gaping hole in the wall. Stepping through it were five brilliant teenagers and two adults that looked just as brilliant._

_There was one with blonde hair like mine and golden eyes like Cal's. He looked at me with a reassuring nod as everyone else hurried to Mary K. and Sky's aid, untying them. Selene, meanwhile, was too occupied to notice._

_"Someone get Morgan," said a bronze-haired one. The blonde nodded and headed over to her, but he never reached her, because right then I felt a searing pain in my throat._

_I let out a scream as I sank to the ground, blood gushing from the wound. "It burns!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. "Make it stop! Please!"_

_A man with dark hair and eyes appeared from the shadows, looking quite shocked. He murmured a spell and the blonde, who had frozen from shock, froze even more so and fell to the floor. The man, who I then recognized as Ciaran MacEwan–How had he gotten here, and why?–then hoisted Morgan to her feet and murmured something soothing to her as he took her in his arms and carried her out of the room as if she were a newborn baby._

_The man who had bitten me was not sucking out my blood like he had Cal. Instead, he was just letting me lie there in my own misery, still shouting, "Please! Make it stop! I'll do anything you ask! Please!"_

_He smiled. "Will you join the Guard?" he asked._

_The blonde-haired boy, who seemed to be free of the binding spell now that Morgan was gone, ran over to us and head-butted the man. "Come on, Hunter," he said. "We're gonna get you out of here. It'll be okay. You'll be okay. We're gonna make the burning stop, okay? Just hang on."_

_The bronze-haired one rushed over and started slamming into the man again and again. "Sorry, Aro," he was muttering as he did so. "Just business. Hope you understand. Em! Get over here and help me!"_

_The third teenage boy present, a big one with a lot of muscles, abandoned the easy task of untying mine and Morgan's two closest relatives, and helped the bronze-haired one beat up the man who had bitten me (why had he done that anyway?)_

_The blonde brushed my hair out of my face and murmured that everything would be okay soon, that soon it would all go away. And yet, I knew this wouldn't be true. Somehow I just knew, looking at them all, that nothing would ever be okay ever again._

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_And then there was heat; rising heat. It burned through my body with excruciating pain as I thrashed about, trying to escape it. It seemed to drain my memories, one by one. Everything. It was taking everything away from me, I thought in panic. But I couldn't fight it; I was in too much pain for that. And so all I could do was give one last thought of hope that all my memories would return someday as, at last, even the memory of Morgan disappeared forever._

JPOV

"I remember," Hunter whispered again, opening his eyes, which were once again the venomous red. "Cal. He tried to kill me. But…the man wouldn't let him. He bit me. He turned me into a vampire. Didn't he?"

They all nodded slowly.

"And Morgan," Hunter remembered with pain. "He took her. Ciaran took her!"

We all nodded again. "She was his daughter," said Edward sorrowfully. "He wanted her back."

"But…she'll fight, won't she?" Hunter looked desperate. "She won't go without a fight!"

"We hope so," I said.

Hunter's brows furrowed for a moment, and then he said, "Why are you telling me all this now?"

"He's coming back," I said quietly. "Aro's coming back for you. He wants you on the Guard."

"What's the Guard?"

"The Guard is for the Vulturi, which is basically like a government for vampires," Edward explained. "Except they tend to like experiments. They consider it their 'duty' or whatever to make sure vampires develop and move on, and that they know everything there is to know about them. So far, you're the only witch that's actually made it through the process."

"Process?"

"Well, you see, every witch there's ever been that's been bitten has died halfway through," Carlisle explained. "You're the first that hasn't."

"Oh," Hunter said, his brows furrowing once again. "So I _am_ some kind of freak."

"You're not a freak, Hunter," said Alice gently. "I told you. You're different. That is _not_ a bad thing."

"Uh-huh," Hunter said, but he didn't look convinced. "So, what? This Aro guy's just going to show up and drag me off to Vulturi?"

"Actually," Edward said slowly, "yes. He is."

"Well, that's just perfect," Hunter muttered.

"We thought you should know," Alice added, "Before he takes you. We'd fight for you, Hunter; you know we would. But it's suicidal. There are too many of them. Hundreds. And there are two that can leave us all defenseless."

"So that's it, then?" said Hunter. "I'm going and that's that?"

"We're sorry, Hunter," said Rosalie.

Hunter ignored her sympathy and said, "I don't want to go. This man ruined my life. I don't want to go."

"We'll prevent it as well as we can, Hunter, but eventually, he's going to find a breakthrough, and we just want you to know that when that happens, we all think you're a terrific young man," said Esme with a sweet smile.

"Thank you, Esme," said Hunter with a wry half-smile. "I guess you all aren't as bad as I thought." His smile dropped. "But I still don't like being a vampire."

"Neither do we," said Edward.

**Boom! No updating until a review! I've given you all a couple freebees, but now I am putting my foot down. I had to get you to a suspenseful spot first, but now…Well; now I am putting my foot down. ;p**

**So, if you have any questions at all about Hunter's past, I'm pretty sure I can answer them. Just put them in a review or a PM, and I'll get back to you as soon as I get it. For instance, you could ask how to pronounce Gìomanach (I have no clue, by the way. Just guess) or you could ask about the clans, and how Hunter can be half-Woodbane. You could ask for a quick run-down on the history of witches themselves, and if they can cast spells, and if they have brooms, and I whole lot of other confusions you may have! Please, I encourage it. Just don't ask questions in an anonymous review, because then I can't answer them!**

**Okay, so…get to it!**


End file.
